The Mystery Behind My Death
by Freaky The Tiger
Summary: After Gingerwing dies, she can't remember what was the cause of her death. An accident, perhaps? Disease?...Or murder? No one wants to tell her, so she decides not to join StarClan until she finds out. While looking for answers to her infinite questions, Gingerwing discovers secrets that were better hidden...


**Read author's note at the end of the Allegiances.**

The first thing I remember is that I was too afraid. It was a real nightmare . Being on cold and sharp rocks and the strong storm wasn't the thing I was scared of. It was darkness. The darkness in those moments would follow me from the rest of my… well, that can't be called life anymore. In this case it would be death.

When I was a kit, I remember I was terrified of the dark. In the nursery, every night I cried before sleep. Moons later, after being apprenticed, I didn't get scared at all. I knew my ancestors were watching and protecting me from the sky. But this kind of darkness had no stars and moon. My kithood fears returned in my last minutes. The panic was going to kill me before my wounds do.

_Why? Why?_, I asked myself, although I didn't remember the reason to ask. My blood was mixing with the rain and the mud. I felt every drop of energy going away from me as I fell asleep. The deep wounds in my body didn't hurt anymore.

_No… This can't end this way!_

Then, I died and that's how my story starts.

**Allegiances**

**Dead Cats:**

Gingerwing- short furred white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Former warrior.

Frostclaw- Long furred white tom. Icy green-grey eyes. Former Gingerwing's mentor. StarClan warrior

Spider- medium furred black she-cat with white tail-tip and chest. Yellow eyes.

**LeafClan**

Leader: Stormstar- thick furred light grey tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Palefeather- short furred pale ginger with black tail-tip and yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Sunseed- short furred cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Ashstorm- short-furred light grey tom with black front paws. Green eyes

Addertail- medium furred light brown tabby tom with grey eyes.

Oakclaw- medium furred dark brown tom qith green eyes.

Greycloud- short furred silver and grey she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Icefang- medium furred white she-cat with amber eyes and grey paws.

Blacktail- thick furred black tom with white underbelly and muzzle. Amber eyes.

Dustfeather- medium furred pale ginger tom with grey eyes. Apprentice: Whitepaw

Crowpelt- thick furred black tom with grey eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Amberpelt- short furred ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Stonepaw

Honeydrop- thick furred golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw- short furred calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Whitepaw- thick furred white tom with green eyes and grey tail-tip.

Snowpaw- short furred white tom with grey and brown spots and amber eyes.

Stonepaw- medium furred dark grey tom with black paws and amber eyes.

Queens:

Willowheart- medium furred tabby brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits:

Mintkit- dark tabby she-kit with green eyes.

Hawkkit- short-furred white and brown tom with yellow eyes.

Elders:

Sandfur- medium furred iight brown she-cat with dark brown spots on her back. Amber eyes.

Longwhisker- thick furred grey tom with black muzzle and blue eyes.

**FireClan**

Leader: Cinderstar- short furred dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Brackentail-

Medicine Cat: Smoketail- thick furred balck tom with orange eyes.

Warriors:

Brownwing- short furred light brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Bluefeather- short furred she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice- Ebonypaw

Blizzardclaw- thick furred white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Whisperpaw

Apprentices:

Ebonypaw- medium furred dark brown she-cat with blue eyes and white ear-tip.

Whisperpaw- short furred tawny tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Windsong- medium furred black she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits: Unknown

Elders: Unknown

**MistClan**

Leader: Runningstar- short furred brownish-red tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Flamefeather- thick furred dark ginger she-cat with grey eyes.

Medicine Cat: Bramblepelt- short furred brown tom with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Mossfeather- short furred dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

Darkclaw- medium furred silver tom with black paws and black tail tip.

Apprentices:

Lionpaw- medium furred light golden tom with grey eyes.

Queens: Unknown

Kits: Unknown

Elders: Unknown

**Author's note:**

**Hello! I know this prologue is short, but the chapters will be longer. I had this idea for a long time, so today I finally decided to write it. Please review!**

**PS: Sometimes, I have grammatical errors and I need a beta reader who has the enough free time to read my work. If you are interested, please PM me. **

**-Freakytiger**


End file.
